blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 233
is the 233rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Charmy informs Asta that she will let her sheep out against anyone that is trying to get in between of her and her food. At the village near the forest, the villagers notice that something is happening in the Polnfrume Forest. Suddenly a giant sheep appears, which they notices that its a creation of Charmy's and that she has snapped. The villagers also notice that Charmy has brought all the gluttonous animals from the Polnfrume Forest, and that she and the animals will soon devour all the food in the region. A mage steps forward and comments about how he may have created a monster and that it is his duty to stop her, while one of the villager calls the mage Potrof. Potrof uses his magic to attack the giant sheep but it simply passes through the sheep. Rill tells Potrof that he will handle this. Rill comments about how he and Charmy became friends during their special training with Potrof, and how he cannot allow Charmy to act rash and recklessly as her friend. Rill uses his magic to freeze the giant sheep, which Asta uses this to break free from the sheep and thanks Rill for his help. Asta and Rill then attack the giant sheep and manage to defeat it. The villagers cheer and thank the two for saving them from Charmy. As Charmy has been captured, Rill tells Charmy that over-eating is not good for her body which Charmy apologizes and says that she had just gotten wrapped up in the moment. Asta then comments about how Rill has gotten even more powerful, which Rill says that his desire to create starts to overflow whenever he thinks about a certain person. As Asta is wonders about this certain person that Rill commented about, Rill comments about his goddess that saved him while he was possessed by Lira while painting a picture of Charmy in her adult looking form. Rill comments about how this person is his fated partner and that he will become a strong man that is fitting for her. Asta notices who the certain person is and tells Rill that Charmy is the one that Rill is talking about. Rill tells Asta that his fated person is nothing like Charmy since she is not fat, but Charmy says that she is not fat and that this is the style that is currently in. In the Clover Kingdom, Yuno is making his way to Hage with Slyph. As Yuno passes by the Grimoire Tower, Yuno thinks back on the day when he and Asta obtained their grimoires. Yuno also remembers how William gave him his necklace back, and explains how Gueldre and Revchi had brought it back from the Shadow Palace. As Yuno arrives at the orphanage, he is greeted by sister Lily. Lily apologizes for calling Yuno, which Yuno tells her to not worry about him and wonders what is the matter. Lily brings Yuno inside the church and to the person that she had found. Once the person sees Yuno, he comments about how Yuno is the spitting image of master Ciel and that their is no mistaking the necklace that Yuno is wearing. Slyph wonders who the guy is, which Lily says that the guy is from the Spade Kingdom. Yuno comments about how dangerous the Spade Kingdom is, while Slyph suggests that they should attack the guy while they still have the chance. The man says that he is not their enemy, and explains how the Spade Kingdom was a peaceful and happy place, even midst the harsh cold, while they were governed by the royal Grinberryall family. The guy then says that the Dark Triad had taken power from the Grinberryall family and began controlling the people through fear. The man finally says that Yuno is the hope of the Spade Kingdom since Yuno is a member of the Grinberryall family and a prince of the Spade Kingdom. Magic and Spells used References Navigation